<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing My Ideas For The Dream SMP by eveningquids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715906">Writing My Ideas For The Dream SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/eveningquids'>eveningquids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas In My Head, But Written Out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Of The Children Can Be Villains If They Want To, Even Tubbo, Might Include Events That Actually Happened In The Dream SMP, Mostly All Of The Scenarios Are From My Imagination, Not the actual people, Only Their Personas Will Be Used, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, This Is Basically How I Portray The Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/eveningquids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will go down, when the Author starts coming up with ideas?</p><p>How will the citizens of the Dream SMP suffer at the hands of this creator?</p><p>What's bound to happen?</p><p> </p><p>Well, yo ass is gonna know what happens if ya read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All Entirely Platonic Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas In My Head, But Written Out [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183880</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing My Ideas For The Dream SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#1</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy are picking flowers, when destruction falls upon them.</p><p>A creeper was all it took for death to take him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo smiled, gracefully picking a beautiful looking flower. The flower was yellow, and smooth in texture. He glanced over to see his brother, Tommy, gazing at the stunning sunset before him. A tiny smile rested on Tommy's face, his posture relaxed. Tommy knew he could let down his guard around his family. Letting a soft sigh come out of his mouth. He turned his gaze towards his brother.</p><p>"It's nice, ain't it." Tommy spoke.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Tubbo said, grinning widely.</p><p>"Ya wanna..play tag?" Tommy asked quietly.</p><p>"Heck yeah!"</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy jumped up. "Your it then!" Tommy yelled, running away from his brother.</p><p> </p><p>They played for at least an hour, both running out of stamina eventually.</p><p>"Good..game.." Tommy muttered, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Tommy smiled at Tubbo. He returned the smile with a playful grin. But then,</p><p>Everything went to chaos.</p><p> </p><p>"LOOK OU-"</p><p>An explosion.</p><p>Both lied on the ground. One breathing, one not.</p><p>"H-hey..wake u-up.."</p><p>"P-please..."</p><p>"D-don't leave m-me.."</p><p>A pained scream tore from his throat.</p><p>"I'm s-sorry.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm s-so sorry, T-Tubbo.."</p><p> </p><p>[ The cringe continues fuckers. Man finna died. ]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>